Anteojos e Idiotas
by Beatiful Blush
Summary: Qué sorpresa te puedes llevar después de una gran fiesta? Lauren lo sabe: "Hay veces en las que no se ven tan idiotas. Eso, o tendré que acompañar a Jess en su búsqueda de anteojos."


Los personajes son de la super-mega-ultra-fantastimaravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego un rato con ellos! ;)

* * *

**Anteojos e Idiotas**

.

**Lauren Pov**

_It´s Britney Bitch  
I see you,  
And i just wanna dance with you...(1)_

_¡Jódete, Britney! Por mucho que me gustes y eso, ahora solo quiero seguir durmiendo._ Pensé mientras gruñía en dirección a donde ubicaba la voz.

_Everytime they turn the lights down  
Just wanna go that extra mile for you  
Public display of affection  
Feels like no one else in the room_

_Ojalá no hubiese nadie._ Abrí los ojos y vi la lucecilla -y encontré el maldito ruido que me hizo despertar- de mi celular.

–¡¿Quién demonios me ha despertado? –gruñí a quién sea que estuviera tras la línea.

–¡Lo siento! –me contestó riendo Ángela._ Maldita_– Hey, Lauren ¿Dónde estas?

Miré a mi alrededor y… nop, en mi casa no estaba. Tampoco estaba en la recamara de una chica… solo que la chica fuese lesbiana, ya que había varios posters de modelos en bikini o ropa interior.

–Uuuh, no lo sé.

–cofcofZorracofcof –dijo la muy graciosita de mi _'amiga'_. Le gruñí. – Bien, no te llamo para eso. Jess entró en una crisis depresiva y te necesito.

–Aggh, de nuevo esa maldita zorra. ¿Y ahora por qué? –pregunté mientras me sentaba y miraba la recamara desconocida en la que me encontraba. Mis ojos toparon con un bulto que estaba junto a mí, en la cama.

–Mike –dijo simplemente, seguido de un lloriqueo de Jessica. Rodé los ojos. Esto era _tooooodas _las semanas.

–¿Ahora qué le hizo el muy imbécil?

–Al parecer estaban bailando, todo iba bien, hasta que Mike se fue con el pretexto de ir por unas bebidas. Nunca regresó. Rato después, Jess, lo vio salir de la mano con una castaña.

–Jessica no sabe escoger a los hombres. Siempre se les ve cuando son unos completos idiotas, pero ella lo pasa por alto… eso o necesita urgentemente unos anteojos, y definitivamente unos de fondo de "botella".

–Si, bueno, yo copero con la mitad si tu pones lo que falta… pero, por lo que más quieras ¡Ven rápido!

–Bien, bien. Ahora mismo voy, solo déjame comprobar quien es mi acompañante. –le comenté, como no queriendo, mientras buscaba señas de quién era el desconocido.

–Oh, zorra. ¿Por eso te largaste tan rápido de la fiesta?

–Seh, ¿tienes idea de con quién me fui? No logro reconocerlo, está de espaldas.

–Humm, no, la verdad no te prestaba mucha atención. –Claro, se estaba comiendo la cara de Ben—pero descríbemelo, tal vez te sirva de ayuda.

–Ok. Es… rubio, tiene buen cuerpo, varios lunares en la espalda… –miré bajo las sábanas y…– ¡Madre mía! ¡Que trasero! –Áng comenzó a reírse como loca, y bueno no la culpo, mira que impresionarme _a mí_ con un trasero es difícil.

–Bueno, aunque no hay muchos chicos con esa _maravilla_ de trasero –dijo soltando risillas aun– no me sirve de mucho la descripción. ¿Segura que no le ves el rostro?

–¿Crees que te preguntaría quién es si lo hubiera visto? –¡Dios! Y eso que ella es la inteligente.

–Ok, bueno… mientras tratas de averiguar quien es el _Sr. Madre mía de trasero_, ¿Puedes llamar a celular de Jess? El idiota de Mike se lo llevó antes de largarse con la castaña, pero conociéndolo seguro lo perdió antes de salir.

–Bien, le llamaré.

–Gracias, y… ¡Date prisa! –colgó antes de que pudiera reñirle por dejarme casi sorda.

–_¡Date Prisa!_ –intenté imitar el grito chillón de Áng. Cabe decir que no me salió– ¿Qué harían sin mi?

¿Qué? No es que sea egocentrista, es simplemente la realidad.

En fin, traté de voltear al susodicho que se encontraba a mi lado, pero al ver que no lo podía ni mover un mísero centímetro, me di por vencida.

Salí de la cama, tome mi vestido que estaba sobre una silla y me lo puse. Fui al baño e hice todas mis necesidades. Busqué mis tocones, pero no los encontré.

Salí de la recamara, viendo por última vez al _Sr. Trasero espectacular_, y encontré mis zapatillas en el pasillo. Mientras me las calzaba llamé al celular de Jess.

Humm. Tal vez se quedó en alguna parte de la casa Cullen ayer en la fiesta. Lo pudo encontrar, no sé, Edward o Emmett, quizá Jasper, o ese sexy doctor Cullen. Si es así, yo me ofrecería para ir a _recogerlo_ -al celular- pero si ellos quieren…

De la nada una melodía, bastante conocida, rompió la calma de la casa.

_How you choose to express yourself  
It's all your own and I can tell  
It comes naturally, it comes naturally...(2)_

Oh, Mi Dios ¡Esto no puede ser, no, no y noooo!

Caminé lentamente, como lo hacen en las películas cuando te vas a encontrar con el asesino, hacía la habitación que recientemente había abandonado.

–¿Si? –Contestó una voz pastosa -y muy conocida- tras la línea– ¿Hola? ¿Hooolaaa?

¿Saben? Hay veces en las que no se ven tan idiotas. Eso, o tendré que acompañar a Jess en su búsqueda de anteojos.

* * *

(1) Gimmie More - Britney Spears

(2) Naturally- Selena Gomez

_Reviews?_


End file.
